


Suddenly

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [22]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Wade loves JP, but JP never knew and now it's too late.
Relationships: Jeremiah Woodward/OMC, Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742





	Suddenly

And then suddenly: there was war.

The war inside JP's brain.

The war that brought him to the brink of giving up and ending it all.

The war that nearly ruined his life.

But suddenly: that time didn't come.

The time that gave him a cause to fall.

The time that really had him run.

The time that made him leave everything behind.

Because suddenly: a man came along.

A man who saved JP from falling.

A man who showed him love.

A man who put meaning back in his life.

When suddenly: that man was the one who brought pain.

Pain caused by abuse.

Pain caused by cheating.

Pain caused by throwing JP alone into the dust.

Then suddenly: JP was broken.

He was broken because the man's love was a lie.

He was broken because the man who was supposed to love him kicked him when he was down.

He was broken because no one could really love him like they could others.

And suddenly: JP was gone.

He was gone because he couldn't stand the pain.

He was gone because no one could help him.

He was gone because he fell.

But suddenly: Wade found himself broken.

He was broken because he did love JP.

He was broken because he saw him in pain but never did anything to save him.

He was broken because he was too cowardice to tell JP he _did_ loved him.

But suddenly: JP is gone and Wade is too late.


End file.
